Esteemed Child
by Tari Sirfalas
Summary: Oneshot: "Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" "I don't see why not." This was written before Legend of Korra was even a rumor on the internet.


**Hey there! I'm Tari Sirfalas, and this is my first ever Avatar fanfic. It's just a short little dribble that I wrote after rewatching "The Avatar and the Firelord" This takes place roughly 85 years after the end of season 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any related characters. But if I did, there would have been a season 4!**

* * *

Esteemed Child

"We are sorry to disturb you, Ms. Bei Fong."

The two men in her doorway twitched their fingers nervously under her indifferent gaze. She could tell from their fur-lined boots that these soldiers were from a Water Tribe, probably the Northern. Behind them stood a teenage girl, and judging by the quickened pace of her heart, seemed equally as nervous as her bodyguards.

"What do you people want?"

"Ms. Bei Fong, we have brought you an Earthbending student," one of the soldiers replied. "Your talents are legendary, ma'am, and we humbly ask that you take her in."

"Why would I teach a Water Tribe brat Earthbending?" she snapped back, narrowing her steel gray eyes. The other soldier cleared his throat nervously.

"She is the Avatar, ma'am," he said.

"Avatar?" she murmured. Suddenly, memories flooded her mind.

* * *

"_Keep your head up, twinkletoes!" she screamed at the bald kid._

"_Aw, Toph, can't we just take a break for a little bit?" he whined._

"_Oh, so I guess you want the Firelord to beat your pasty, tattooed butt then?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Then work harder! I want you to eat, drink, sleep, and breath earth!"_

* * *

_That's right, _she thought. _It's been about sixteen years since Aang passed away. I was wondering when the next goody-two-shoes was gonna show up. _Toph's scowl turned into a bright smile, lined with wrinkles.

"Alright, boys. I accept this little challenge," she said. "That is, if she's ready to get dirty."

"Wait, so she's my Earthbending master?" The girl spoke. "She's just a blind, old lady."

Toph shushed the soldiers' murmured apologies. "It's ok. I expected her to say something like that. So, girly, you doubt my skills? Well then, try to knock me down. I promise it won't do a thing."

The girl reluctantly obeyed, but as soon as she tried to whip out the bending water from her pouch, the ground beneath her feet shifted, launching her into the air. A few seconds later, she landed a few feet away, distinctly ruffled.

A few hours later, the girl sat across from her teacher at the table, quietly eating her food. She had spoken very little after the incident, and seemed content in keeping the silence between them. Toph found this refreshing. _She's definitely different than twinkletoes, _she pondered. _More spunk, fiercer, and a mouth to rival mine. This'll be fun._

"So, girly, you got a name?" she asked.

"It's Naoko," she replied at once, her eyes snapping to the open window.

"Ah, Naoko. That fits."

Naoko shifted her eyes back to her teacher's face, her curiosity taking the better of her. "What fits?"

"Your name. It means 'esteemed child.' It's a good name for a future Avatar, don't you think?"

"I guess," Naoko replied, a small smile creeping on her face. A pause. "So, how old are you anyway…if you don't mind?"

Toph laughed. "I'm ninety-seven years old, thank-you-very-much, and proud of it! How many other old ladies my age look this good?" She pumped her arm, showing off bulging muscles.

"So that means you were around for the last Avatar, Avatar Aang!" Naoko said. "Did you ever meet him?"

"Meet him? I was his Earthbending master!" she exclaimed.

"You taught Avatar Aang Earthbending? I knew your bending was legendary, but not this legendary! What was he like?"

"He was a goody-good Airbender with a thing for furry pets. Used to call him 'twinkletoes,'" she laughed. "It was tough teaching him Earthbending, cause earth is the complete opposite of air. He was a great guy though."

"Isn't it weird that you're my teacher now?" Naoko pondered out loud. "It's like it was fated."

"Ha ha, maybe," she replied, winking.

* * *

"_Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" she asked._

"_I don't see why not," he replied, reaching for her hand._

* * *

"Well, Naoko," Toph said, standing up from the table. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and we have some catching up to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Toph just laughed and turned away towards the door.


End file.
